


Золото и Ладан

by leotart



Category: Led Zeppelin
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 04:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10891356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leotart/pseuds/leotart
Summary: 1977-й год. По целому ряду не самых приятных причин Роберт Плант решает начать новую жизнь в США и переезжает из Лондона в Лос-Анджелес. Там он встречает потрёпанного жизнью продавца виниловых пластинок по имени Джимми Пейдж и чувствует, что судьба свела их вовсе не случайно.





	Золото и Ладан

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Road So Far](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9630821) by [leotart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leotart/pseuds/leotart), [sodium_amytal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodium_amytal/pseuds/sodium_amytal). 
  * A translation of [Frankincense and Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178696) by [leotart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leotart/pseuds/leotart). 



Белые, точно сделанные из бумаги, силуэты чаек с криком разрезают серое английское небо. Не совсем понятно, то ли моросит мелкий дождь, то ли капельки влаги просто висят в воздухе – впрочем, обычное дело. На причале собралась сравнительно большая группа отбывающих за океан и провожающих их родственников, друзей и любимых.  
– Всё никак не возьму в толк, почему я не мог просто полететь на самолёте. Это было бы куда быстрее и намного дешевле, если уж на то пошло, – говорит Роберт.  
– А что, если твой самолёт упадёт? Я уже однажды думала, что потеряла тебя. Я не переживу, если с тобой что-нибудь случится… – срывающимся голосом отвечает миссис Плант.  
– Корабль может утонуть, – голос Морин глухо доносится из-под тёплого цветастого шарфа, несколько раз обмотанного вокруг её шеи.  
Миссис Плант смотрит на неё взглядом, исполненным ужаса и слёз, и гигантский носовой платок, больше смахивающий на клетчатую скатерть, уже занесён, готовый к новому потоку рыданий.  
– Мам, всё будет хорошо, ты же знаешь, я прекрасно плаваю, – заверяет её Роберт и хмурится, глядя на Морин. – Время ещё есть. Давай отойдём? – Он снова смотрит на мать. – Мам, мы на два слова. Прошу тебя, только не плачь. Или поплачь, если тебе станет от этого легче…  
Он отводит Морин в сторону.  
– Ну, зачем ты так? Ты же знаешь, мне едва удалось её успокоить.  
– Прости. Не знаю, что на меня нашло, – говорит Морин, глядя в сторону.  
– Ты шутишь от злости, а злишься, потому что тебе грустно. Это твой способ справляться с ситуацией.  
– Знаешь, по чему я не буду скучать? – Она поднимает на него взгляд своих тёмных глаз. – По твоему непрошенному психоанализу.  
– Это не психоанализ. Просто это очевидно.  
– Кажется, ты сам говорил мне, что не обо всём очевидном следует заявлять во всеуслышание.  
Повисает неловкая пауза. Морин вздыхает и говорит:  
– А ещё ты говорил о том, что когда ты смотришь на Запад, то испытываешь душевное томление, и хочешь отправиться туда.  
– Ты помнишь? – Щёки Роберта слегка розовеют.  
– Ну конечно. – Она замолкает, подбирая слова. – Но Роберт… неужели ты правда думаешь, что в Штатах всё будет по-другому? Там ты будешь совсем один, а здесь у тебя есть семья, друзья...  
– Семья, которую я развалил. Из всех друзей только ты одна от меня не отвернулась, и я очень тебе благодарен, но я не могу больше злоупотреблять твоим гостеприимством. Я хочу попытать счастья в Новом Свете.  
– Мы могли бы… – Морин почти переходит на шёпот, – пожениться. Это бы всё упростило.  
Роберт смотрит на неё с болью и сочувствием.  
– Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя, Морин, люблю всем сердцем, но ты для меня как сестра.  
В глазах Морин появляются слёзы.  
– Я знаю, что ты не сможешь ответить мне взаимностью, знаю, что ты никогда не сможешь полюбить меня так, как я… так, как я люблю тебя, но… я и не прошу этого. Просто останься.  
– Я не могу. Прости, родная. – Роберт крепко обнимает её, целуя длинные тёмные волнистые волосы девушки. – Спасибо. Спасибо тебе за всё.  
Рядом с ними миссис Плант нарочито громко сморкается в свою клетчатую скатерть.  
Морин отстраняется, утирает слёзы и выдавливает из себя улыбку. Роберт переводит взгляд с неё на мать.  
– Вы будто библейские плакальщицы. А я всего лишь уезжаю в Америку.  
– Ты намекаешь на то, что я блудница? – смеётся Морин.  
– Ой, извини, я ничего такого не имел в виду.  
– Сбрей ты уже бороду. У Яна Гиллана не было бороды, когда он записывал ту пластинку. – Роберт смеётся в усы, непроизвольно поглаживая эспаньолку. – Поёшь ты лучше, в любом случае. И может, если ты её сбреешь, то наконец-то кого-то подцепишь.  
– Я подумаю.  
– Обещай, что будешь писать мне. – Вклинивается миссис Плант, не выдерживая изоляции.  
– Конечно, мамочка, я буду писать и отправлять открытки из каждого нового места, где окажусь, и позвоню, как только найду телефон.  
Роберт обнимает мать, а затем Морин, которая шепчет ему на ухо:  
– Знаешь, по чему я точно не буду скучать? По тому, как ты съедал всю еду в нашем доме.  
«Я же её и готовил!» – хочет возразить Роберт, но только молча улыбается.  
Он берёт свой неприлично маленький и лёгкий для трансконтинентального путешествия чемодан и поднимается на борт корабля. Две его любимые женщины тесно прижимаются друг к дружке и машут ему – мама своим нелепым полотнищем, а Морин – краем шарфа. Он уже плохо различает их лица, но очень надеется, что они не плачут, хотя знает, что это неизбежно. Он машет им до тех пор, пока они полностью не теряются на фоне туманного английского горизонта.  
Роберт никогда не мог долго грустить. Он просто на это не способен. Он приучил себя жить настоящим, а текущий момент поистине прекрасен. Расположившись в каюте, Роберт поднимается на палубу – к тому времени они уже вышли в открытое море, и его взору предстаёт бескрайняя синева двух соприкоснувшихся стихий. У него захватывает дух от этого зрелища. Свесившись через перила, он какое-то время смотрит на буруны воды, бьющиеся о борт их корабля. Морской бриз треплет гриву его золотых волос, и вскоре он замечает стайку дельфинов, то и дело выпрыгивающих из воды ближе к носу. Он решает подойти ближе. В носовой части корабля небольшая смотровая площадка, обнесённая стальными перилами, и Роберта тянет туда. Он встаёт там, подобно кариатиде, его буйные кудри вздымаются вверх от усиливающегося ветра, пока корабль набирает скорость, и в каком-то внезапном порыве он раскидывает руки в стороны и закрывает глаза, будто желая раствориться в ощущении пространства и свободы. Ему хочется петь, и на ум приходят строчки из «Sensation» The Who.  
– You feel me coming, a new vibration. From afar you’ll see me, I’m a sensation. I’m a sensation!  
Роберт открывает глаза и обеспокоенно оглядывается по сторонам. Он гадает, почему никогда не замечал, насколько пошлыми могут показаться эти слова, и не спел ли он их вслух. Но, кажется, его не слышал никто, кроме чаек и дельфинов. Роберт успокаивается. Его мысли снова начинают блуждать. Он воображает себя викингом-завоевателем, плывущим покорять новые земли. Возможно, Морин права, и ему действительно стоит сбрить эту бороду.

Роберт никогда в жизни не видел столько солнца. Вопреки расхожему мнению, Англия не всегда сумрачна и туманна, там бывают солнечные дни, даже жаркие, но калифорнийское солнце – это нечто совсем другое. В свете его лучей Роберт сам себе кажется другим.  
На последние деньги Роберт покупает бутылку крема от загара, и теперь он идёт по улице, высоко задирая голову, чтобы поглазеть на пальмы, каким-то чудом не сбиваемый девушками на роликовых коньках.  
Он идёт устраиваться на работу. Конечно, ему не понаслышке знакомо множество способов быстрого заработка (которые позволили ему накопить необходимую сумму для переезда), но он хочет начать всё с чистого листа в Новом Свете. Роберт обладает множеством талантов, и при желании он мог бы стать кем угодно, но в заднем кармане его невозможно узких голубых джинсов сложенная газета с обведённым объявлением «требуется повар».  
Работа нужна как можно быстрее, у него в буквальном смысле слова не осталось больше денег после необходимого визита в аптеку. Билет на самолёт обошёлся бы намного дешевле морского путешествия, но Роберт был не в силах отказать просьбе матери. Конечно, он мог бы остаться в Нью-Йорке, чтобы наконец-то побывать во всех этих клубах (и воочию увидеть все эти мюзиклы), но Западное Побережье всегда манило его намного сильнее. Он не мог выбрать между Сан-Франциско и Лос-Анджелесом, поэтому подбросил свой последний английский пенни. И сама королева повелела ему отправиться в город Ангелов.  
Сразу по прибытии Роберт побрился и, как и обещал, позвонил маме из телефона-автомата, и она снова изо всех сил умоляла его не лететь самолётом. Вряд ли миссис Плант могла хоть как-то проконтролировать его передвижения, но Роберт всегда был человеком слова. Он пересёк страну на поезде, и хотя в дороге у него не было ни времени, ни денег на развлечения, ему нравилось смотреть на проплывающие за окном виды и заводить в разных местах новых знакомых.  
Роберт не паникует из-за полного отсутствия средств к существованию, как кто-нибудь другой на его месте. Он знает, что найдёт работу. Если откажут в одном месте, всегда может подвернуться что-то ещё. А если нет, он знает, что не пропадёт. На родине ему случалось попадать в передряги и похуже, и он всегда выходил из них если не с достоинством, то хотя бы живым. Невзгоды не сломили его, но сделали только сильнее изнутри.  
К тому же Роберту не придётся ночевать на улице (впрочем, здесь так тепло, что это не доставило бы ему неудобств) – ему почти сразу удалось снять относительно приличную квартиру. Кто-то мог бы счесть её той ещё дырой, но Роберт считает, что правильно расставленные в декоре цветовые акценты всё исправят.  
Роберт в приподнятом настроении вышагивает по лосанджелесской улице, щурясь от палящих лучей солнца и мыча себе под нос какую-то спонтанно пришедшую на ум мелодию (он всё никак не может вспомнить, где её слышал), и встречает на своём пути потрясающе огромный музыкальный магазин. Роберт читает название – «Swan Song», которое восхищает его одновременно своей красотой и трагическим символизмом. Роберт никогда не мог спокойно пройти мимо музыкального магазина, и особенно такого гигантского. Он слегка отклоняется от намеченного курса, подходя ближе к стеклянной витрине, чтобы лучше рассмотреть выставленные там пластинки.  
Роберт не успевает ничего разглядеть, потому что его внимание полностью приковывает к себе человек, стоящий за прилавком. Он повернут лицом к Роберту, но не видит его, потому что полностью погружён и сосредоточен на изучении задней стороны обложки какого-то альбома, который держит в руке. Пальцы другой руки он рассеяно запустил в свои спускающиеся до плеч слегка взлохмаченные чёрные кудри, и Роберта необъяснимо цепляет этот жест. Точно так же, как его необъяснимо цепляет незнакомец. Тот выглядит так, словно уже несколько лет нормально не высыпался – под глазами залегли глубокие тени. И столько же лет не ел – щёки ввалились, его подбородком и скулами можно резать стекло, а из рукавов белой футболки с модовской мишенью (Роберт отмечает про себя этот факт) торчат тонкие руки, кажущиеся абсолютно одинаковой толщины от плеча и до запястья. Он странно бледен для Лос-Анджелеса – кажется, даже бледнее только что прибывшего с Севера Роберта. Так может выглядеть только человек, сознательно избегающий солнца, или же ведущий ночной образ жизни. Несмотря на его измождённый вид, Роберт находит парня странно привлекательным. Аккуратные черты его лица необычны и красивы, в них, пожалуй, есть что-то от давно ушедших эпох стран Старого Света – впрочем, под трёхдневной щетиной разглядеть это непросто. А при взгляде на его ссутуленные плечи и выпирающие бедренные кости внутри у Роберта что-то сжимается.  
Роберт совершенно забывает, куда и зачем шёл, поглощённый разглядыванием незнакомца, и тут вдруг тот отрывает взгляд от пластинки и встречается с ним глазами. Прежде чем поспешно посмотреть вниз, делая вид, будто с интересом созерцает обложку нового альбома Боуи, Роберт замечает, что глаза у объекта его наблюдения тёмно-зелёные, и их выражение за секунду поражает его своей печалью. Выждав некоторое время, Роберт снова поднимает взгляд, чтобы заметить, что на сцене появился новый персонаж. По контрасту с худощавым пареньком за прилавком, да и сам по себе, он кажется огромным. Роберт никогда не понимал, как такие люди находят себе одежду, и очень им сочувствовал. Несмотря на свои монструозные объёмы и резкие черты лица, половина которого скрыта под густой бородой, прибывший выглядит гармонично, и его, пожалуй, даже можно назвать стильным – одежда пёстрых цветов, на необъятной шее игриво повязан цветастый платок, в ухе золотая серьга, мощные пальцы унизаны перстнями. Он явно чем-то недоволен, а возможно, кем-то, потому что прожигает взглядом темноволосого продавца и недвусмысленно орёт на него – Роберту кажется, что он даже может слышать приглушённые отзвуки выговора сквозь толстое стекло. Парень, судя по всему, воспринимает такое обращение стоически. Он спокойно ждёт, пока гнев здоровяка себя исчерпает, но этого не происходит. Напротив, после каждого короткого (но очевидно, меткого) ответа, слетающего с губ парня, громила, кажется, заводится ещё сильнее. Наконец, он заканчивает распекать своего подчинённого и исчезает из поля зрения Роберта. А тот, опасаясь быть уличённым в подглядывании, снова переводит взгляд на похожего на манекен Боуи, смотрящего с обложки.  
Мгновение спустя справа от Роберта звякает дверной колокольчик. Роберт смотрит в направлении звука и видит буквально на расстоянии вытянутой руки от себя всё того же продавца, дрожащими руками прикуривающего сигарету. Теперь Роберт замечает, что тому, должно быть, стоило немалых усилий сохранять хладнокровие, и теперь он, скорее всего, пытается восстановить силы. Парень затягивается с упоением заядлого курильщика (Роберт наблюдает за тем, как его губы складываются трубочкой) и выпускает клубы дыма изо рта и ноздрей. Завитки чёрной чёлки падают ему на глаза, и в этот момент Роберт понимает, кого он ему напоминает. Конечно, они не слишком похожи, но есть некая неуловимая общность. Точно таким же потерянным и слегка не от мира сего казался Сид Барретт во время своего последнего концерта, на котором Роберту посчастливилось побывать.  
– На что уставился? – пробуждает Роберта от его мыслей вполне, впрочем, закономерный вопрос продавца. Роберт замечает на его груди бейдж с именем – Джимми.  
– Э-э-э… я не… – Робертов взгляд панически бегает в попытке зацепиться хоть за что-то, что оправдало бы его в высшей степени непристойное поведение. И – о счастье! – он замечает на двери за спиной у парня объявление, гласящее «требуется продавец». – Вам ведь нужны работники?  
Джимми снова затягивается сигаретой и окидывает его с головы до ног скептическим взглядом из-под сощуренных век.  
– Откуда ты такой взялся, из страны Оз? – ухмыляется он.  
– Нет, я из Лондона. Из Англии, – на всякий случай уточняет Роберт.  
Выражение лица Джимми моментально мрачнеет, словно он услышал, что Роберт только что вышел из тюрьмы или что похуже. Он бурчит себе под нос что-то, отдалённо напоминающее «ёбаный насос, понаехали тут», в несколько жадных затяжек приканчивает сигарету и швыряет окурок на асфальт, придавливая его носком ботинка. Он открывает дверь, вновь пробуждая к жизни колокольчик, но не спешит заходить внутрь и поворачивает голову в сторону Роберта.  
– Ты идёшь или как?  
Роберт не верит своим ушам, но послушно следует за ним внутрь музыкального магазина. У него захватывает дух от рядов пластинок, тянущихся в даль, на сколько хватает глаз. Он никогда не работал в музыкальном магазине и даже не рассматривал этот вариант, но его это не пугает (он полагает, что разбирается в музыке), это даже может быть забавно. Конечно, у него были совершенно иные планы на сегодняшний день, но какая разница – всё это явно не случайно. И ему ужасно не хочется уходить от Джимми.  
Когда они оказываются возле прилавка, Джимми поворачивается к нему лицом.  
– Имя у тебя есть?  
– Роберт Плант. – Роберт с лучезарнейшей из улыбок протягивает для приветствия руку в кольцах и браслетах. Джимми недоверчиво на неё смотрит, но всё же пожимает. Его пальцы длинные, тонкие и холодные, как у мертвеца.  
– Джимми Пейдж. – Представляется он, пожалуй, чересчур поспешно убирая руку. – Слушай, зарплата тут, конечно, маленькая, но зато работа тяжёлая. – Он даёт Роберту пару мгновений оценить шутку, и продолжает только после того, как с едва заметным удовлетворением замечает на его губах улыбку. – Но сам знаешь, выбирать сейчас не приходится. Так что если ты готов, можешь заступать хоть сейчас. Я уже пару недель один тут зашиваюсь.  
Роберт ждал, что его представят вышестоящему начальству или устроят для начала хоть какое-то испытание, но этого, очевидно, не произойдёт (по крайней мере, не сейчас). Отступать, полагает он, уже поздно, да и на то нет особой причины.  
– Хорошо, – отвечает Роберт, и счастье тёплыми волнами разливается по его телу.  
Джимми улыбается уголком рта и не без усилий выпинывает ногой из-за прилавка внушительных размеров коробку с пластинками.  
– На вот тебе новый товар, расставь. Заодно по ходу выучишь, что где стоит. А я пока займусь… э-э-э… инвентаризацией, – говорит он, совершенно безапелляционно разваливаясь на стуле с выпуском «Rolling Stone» и задирая худые ноги на прилавок.  
Роберт увлечённо сортирует пластинки по жанрам, то и дело поглядывая на Джимми, когда дверь, очевидно, ведущая в подсобное помещение, открывается, и из неё показывается мистер Грант (старший продавец, как потом узнаёт Роберт) – верзила, распекавший Джимми. Конечно же, он снова поднимает скандал, когда узнаёт, что Джимми отрядил первого попавшегося человека с улицы делать вместо себя всю работу, и в этот раз Роберту выпадает сомнительное счастье оказаться по эту сторону стекла от бушующего урагана его гнева. Роберт тут же прибегает на защиту Джимми и включает всё своё обаяние, направляя его на Гранта. Тот за считанные мгновения успокаивается, умиляется его акценту, смеётся над его шутками и похлопывает по плечу, после чего ведёт Роберта к управляющему оформлять документы. Оглядываясь назад, Роберт замечает благодарную улыбку на джимминых губах.  
Проходит полдня, и Роберт вписывается в жизнь магазина так, словно работает тут уже полгода. Это не так уж сложно, довольно-таки интересно (серьёзно, почему он никогда раньше об этом не думал?), и ему официально дозволяется быть в обществе загадочного красавца по имени Джимми – о чём ещё можно мечтать? Он узнаёт, что Джимми ненавидит мистера Гранта, Лос-Анджелес, солнце, покупателей и большую часть своих должностных обязанностей. Джимми не ненавидит музыку (кроме диско) и, кажется, пока что не ненавидит Роберта. За долгие годы вынужденной скрытности Роберт хорошо научился читать людей, но он не может понять, как Джимми на самом деле к нему относится и как он его видит… нравится ли он ему.  
Покупателей не так много, чему Джимми рад, но расставивший товар Роберт начинает скучать, поскольку ему пока что не слишком удалось разговорить Джимми (и тот явно не из тех, кто сразу открывается новому человеку). Звон дверного колокольчика оповещает о появлении пары молодых ярко накрашенных девиц. Роберт скользит по ним равнодушным взглядом, после чего вспоминает, что он теперь здесь работает, и искренне улыбаясь, направляется к ним навстречу. Но у него на пути вырастает Джимми, который тут же берёт девушек в оборот с нетипичным для себя энтузиазмом. И только в этот момент до Роберта доходит, какой же он идиот. О чём он только думал? Конечно же, Джимми нравятся девушки, как и большинству парней во вкусе Роберта. Это крест, который он, вероятно, будет нести до конца своих дней.  
– А у вас есть пластинки Yardbirds? – смеясь, спрашивает одна из девушек.  
Роберт не видит джимминого лица, но за вопросом следует гнетущая тишина, и кажется, что время остановилось. Джимми оборачивается и смотрит на него. Роберт насквозь сражён болью, заметной в его взгляде. Но гораздо сильнее его мучает то, что он не знает, в чём её причина, а главное – как её унять.  
– Роберт, займись, – сухо говорит Джимми и, теряя всякий интерес к девушкам, выходит за дверь, сопровождаемый кажущейся неприлично весёлой трелью колокольчика. Он на ходу достаёт из заднего кармана помятую пачку сигарет и берёт одну в рот.  
Обслужив девушек, Роберт присоединяется снаружи к Джимми, который курит уже, кажется, третью. Чтобы не вызывать лишних подозрений, Роберт одалживает у него сигарету (обычно он не курит – вернее, курит, но не сигареты – но отчаянные времена требуют отчаянных мер).  
– Всё в порядке? – осторожно спрашивает Роберт, пытаясь заглянуть в занавешенное волосами лицо Джимми.  
– Да, всё зашибись, – помедлив, отвечает тот, дотрагиваясь пальцами свободной руки до носа (этот немного детский жест кажется Роберту жутко милым). – Лучше не бывает.  
Что-то в тоне его голоса подсказывает Роберту, что бывало и лучше. Джимми дёргает головой, откидывая волосы с лица, и смотрит на Роберта.  
– Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты похож на гигантский одуванчик? – Не дожидаясь ответа, Джимми продолжает: – Я буду звать тебя Одуванчик.  
– Только если я буду звать тебя Пейджи. – Отвечает Роберт с улыбкой, изо всех сил стараясь приглушить внутренний свет. Ему ещё никто никогда не давал такого чудесного прозвища.  
Джимми ничего не отвечает и только ухмыляется. Он тушит последний окурок и возвращается в магазин. Роберт провожает его взглядом, после чего запускает руку в задний карман джинсов и достаёт оттуда сложенный вчетверо газетный лист с обведённой вакансией повара. Он комкает бумагу и выбрасывает в близлежащую урну. Докурив сигарету, Роберт снимает с двери объявление «требуется продавец» и заходит обратно в магазин.


End file.
